Like Father Like Pingu
Like Father Like Pingu is the twelfth episode of the fifth season. It was written by Dave Ingham. Plot Pingu and his father are going fishing for the day. They soon reach a fresh space to dig a fishing hole. Pingu tries to dig the hole with Dad's big spade which he gets stuck in the snow, but Dad tells him to use to the little trowel, which makes Pingu feel really small. Dad then starts digging the hole with his spade which is still stuck in the snow. He tries to pull hard to free his spade, but he pulls so hard that he breaks it which makes Pingu laugh at him. Dad then has to dig the fishing hole with Pingu's small trowel. When Dad has finally finished digging the hole after a lot of hard work, Pingu sneakily takes Dad's big fishing rod and gives him the little one. Dad straight away sees through Pingu little trick and quickly swops rods, which makes Pingu feel even smaller. Suddenly, Pingu gets a big bite. Dad quickly takes over Pingu's rod, but the catch gets away before by pulled up. Pingu is most disappointed; he feels sure he caught have pulled that fish up himself had Dad not interfered. Later on, just as they are about to doze off over their rods, Dad gets a bite which puts up quite a fight. Pingu gets behind Dad to help him and to their surprise they pull up a small tiddler. Pingu giggles, but Dad is not amused at needing his son's help to pull up the smallest fish anyone could find. Then Pingu gets a bite; quickly Dad races over to pull it up, but Pingu is not going to let him lose his catch again, so he runs around the fishing hole trying to keep away from Dad. Then with one big heave, Pingu yanks on his rod and pulls an enormous fish out of the water. Dad is so amazed that he picks up the big fish and puts it straight on the back of the tractor sledge, leaving poor Pingu with the little tiddler Dad caught. On their way home, Dad is havng trouble reading the map to find the way home and refuses to let Pingu help him. It is only when they find themselves back at the fishing hole again, that Dad listens as Pingu points them in the right direction. It is dark by the time Pingu and Dad get home. As Mum and Pinga come out to greet them, Dad starts to walk forward with the big fish, but when Pingu walks sadly forward holding Dad's tiddler, he feels bad about making his son seem so small. Dad then gives his son the big fish he caught and despite only being a little chick, Pingu feels like a really big penguin indeed. Characters *Pingu *Father *Mother *Pinga Trivia *The episode name is a reference to the phrase: "Like Father, Like Son". Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes